YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu
|image=Rozen Zulu - Front View.jpg;Front (OVA Version) Rozen Zulu - Back View.jpg;Rear (OVA Version) |transformable=No |production=Custom |specialized=Anti-Psycommu |usage=Assault |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |namesake=Rozen |designation=YAMS-132 |OfficialName=Rozen Zulu |archetype=AMX-103 Hamma Hamma, AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use), YAMS-130 Krake Zulu, MSN-06S Sinanju |oftheline= |first=0096 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Novel), Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, |manufacturer=Neo Zeon, |operator=Neo Zeon, The Sleeves |pilot=Angelo Sauper |paccommodation=Pilot only (in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso) |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=25.2 |headheight=22.5 |sensorrange=18200 |length= |width= |weight=72.6 |emptyweight=25.8 |armor=Titanium Alloy/Ceramic Composite |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=4950 |propRocketThrusters=257200 |armaments=2 x INCOM Claw *2 x Mega Beam Cannon |SpecEquip=2 x Psycho Jammer Quasi-Psycommu System |OptionalEquip=Mega Beam Shield *3 x Beam Cannon *I-Field Generator |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu(YAMS-132 ローゼン・ズール) is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Angelo Sauper. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Rozen Zulu is based on the concept of the experimental Newtype mobile suit AMX-103 Hamma Hamma and was designed as an Anti-Psycommu warfare mobile suit. The Rozen Zulu is actually a heavily modified AMS-129 Geara Zulu using spare parts of the MSN-06S Sinanju. Similar to the Hamma Hamma, both of the Rozen Zulu's arms are wire-guided weapons that function as INCOM, the claws of the mobile suit are also part of the INCOMs and may have the possibility of being used as a melee weapon. The Rozen Zulu is also equipped with new petal-shaped remote control terminal devices, the "Psycho Jammer", which disrupts the connection and function of enemy Psycommu-guided weapons. Due to overall improvement of technology, as well as the enhanced psycho-frame, the pilot can use the suit's INCOM claw more effectively than previous test suits using the same system. For defensive purposes, it carries a shield which has three built in mega particle cannons. Although the Rozen Zulu excels at ranged combat, its ability to handle close quarters combat is unclear as it rarely engage in melee combat. It is however pin down by the NZ-666 Kshatriya Besserung during a surprise attack. Armaments ;*INCOM Claw :These are the main weaponry of the Rozen Zulu, each equipped with a pair of mega beam cannons of adjustable output. Each of these "claws" are wire-guided and controlled by the quasi-psycommu system. ;*Mega Beam Shield :The Rozen Zulu could be equipped with an optional shield to increase it defense. However unlike most other shields the Rozen Zulu's mounts an independent power generator which is used to power the shield's beam cannon. :;*Beam Cannon :;*I-Field Generator Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycho Jammer :A unique feature of the Rozen Zulu which disrupts the connection and function of enemy Psycommu-guided weapons. They are stored in the back containers and resemble rose buds that can expand to jam psycommu waves. They function similarly to bits/funnels, except they are not equipped with offensive weaponry. However, they can generate an octahedral Psycho-Field around enemy units for capture/jamming purposes much like the Nu Gundam's Fin Funnel Barrier. It was particularly effective against the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, a full-psycho-frame machine, and was used to inhibit the activation of its NT-D System. ;*Quasi-Psycommu System :To more effectively control the INCOM Claws, the Rozen Zulu utilizes a Quasi-Psycommu System, which utilizes a mix of remote-control and computer-guidance systems to help remote weapons act like they're controlled by an actual Psycommu System. History For more information on the Rozen Zulu's history, please go to Angelo Sauper's page. Picture Gallery yams-132.jpg|YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu (Gundam Unicorn Novel version) Rozen Zulu.jpg|Rozen Zulu Novel YAMS-132_Rozen_Zulu_info.png screenshot586.jpg|Rozen Zulu in action. screenshot666a.jpg|Mega Beam Shield in action. screenshot693o.jpg|INCOM Claw in action. SD Rozen Zulu.jpg|Rozen Zulu from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld nex3dana026.jpg|YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu - Gundam War Notes & Trivia Reference E0095400 4bc20325d611e.jpg YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu - SpecsTechDetailDesign.jpg|YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu - SpecsTechDetailDesign0.jpg|YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu - Technical Detail/Design Gundam Unicorn Ep5 - MechScan.jpg|Gundam Unicorn Ep5 - UC Info External Links *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu (Novel Version) on MAHQ.net *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu (OVA Version) on MAHQ.net ja:YAMS-132 ローゼン・ズール